1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projecting capacitive touch sensing device, display panel, and image display system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a projecting capacitive touch sensing device, display panel, and image display system that can be integrated into an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch sensing technologies are upgrading constantly in recent years, and the improved quality and functionality of related products make the applications of touch sensing prodwucts even more commonplace. Touch sensing device are widely used in consumer electronics nowadays, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, PDAs, electronic dictionaries, notebook computers, desktop computers, televisions, GPS receivers, automotive displays, aircraft displays, digital photo frames, portable DVD players, etc.
In brief, the work of a conventional touch sensing can be described as follows: First, the user touches the touch sensing device with his or her finger or with a conductive device; at the moment the touch occurs, a capacitance effect is generated; the location of the touch can be determined from the change in capacitance detected by the capacitance sensor. The above method has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,200 entitled “Capacitive Position Sensor” and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,811 entitled “Projective Capacitive Touchscreen.” Nonetheless, when the number of sensor contained in a touch sensing device increases, the number of sensing axes configured within the device will increase accordingly, and the applied circuits within the device may become more complex. In that case, the size, manufacturing cost, or packaging cost for a touch sensor, or an electronics product applying such, will increase consequently.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a touch sensomg device that overcomes the above drawbacks of a conventional one by reducing the number of sensing axes configured within. With such an improved touch sensor, lower manufacturing cost and simplified applied circuits can be achieved.